ALIVE
by ika.zordick
Summary: Aku mencintai kalian, ayah, ibu dan aku tahu kalian juga mencintaiku. Happy Birthday Kibum


ALIVE

.

Happy Birthday Kim Kibum

.

Ika zordick

.

 _Seseorang yang tak diinginkan?_

 _Dia tahu itu, bahkan sejak sebelum ia membuka matanya._

 _._

Aku tak tahu namaku. Aku tak tahu usiaku. Yang ku tahu aku mencintainya.

Wanita cantik ini adalah ibuku. Dia seorang yang indah dengan perawakan sederhana. Dia memiliki sebuah toko roti, dia hebat dalam memasak. Aku selalu merasa senang, ketika ibu memberikanku roti buatannya. Sangat enak. Rasanya manis seperti rasa cinta ibu padaku.

Rasa cinta ibu. Aku bahkan tak yakin ibu mencintaiku.

Apakah ibu mencintaiku?

" _Ibu apakah ibu mencintaiku?"_ aku bertanya.

Ibu hanya mengelus kepalaku. Di saat itulah aku yakin, ibu mencintaiku dan rasa manis rotinya sungguh semanis cintanya.

Aku ingin kue lagi ibu. Yang rasa coklat. Ibu berlari ke arah dapur. Membawakan sebuah kue coklat dengan cream vanilla lembut di atasnya. Ibuku tahu apa yang ku inginkan tanpa aku harus berucap untuk memberitahunya.

Ibu tahu, hatiku dan hatinya bertaut. Karena ibu mencintaiku.

 _Ketika kau menangis, ketika kau tertawa_

 _Aku ada untukmu. Aku belahan jiwamu_

"Ryeowook" aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ibuku. Dia seorang pemuda yang tampan dengan senyum yang keren. Dia pria terkeren menurut ibuku dan tentu saja menurutku. Dia ayahku.

Ayahku tidak bekerja. Ibu ku lah yang bekerja, sebagai penjual roti yang lezat. Dia koki terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Karena tidak bekerja, bukan berarti ayahku seseorang yang malas. Dia selalu mengunjungi ibuku karena dia sibuk di luar sana. Kata ibuku, dia sedang belajar. Belajar dengan sangat giat untuk kami. Suatu hari nanti ayahku akan menjadi seorang penegak hukum, ah tidak seorang dokter. Aku tidak tahu. Ayahku sepertinya belum menentukan cita citanya. Tapi aku percaya dia akan bisa melakukan segalanya.

Ayahku seorang yang pintar.

Kata ibu, aku juga kelak akan menjadi sangat pintar seperti ayah. Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka menjadi seseorang yang pandai memasak dan lembut seperti ibu.

Apakah ayah akan marah?

Tentu saja tidak, ayah menyayangiku seperti dia menyayangi ibu.

Tapi ibu terkadang mengeluh tentang betapa kekanakannya ayahku. Mungkin karena pintar, ayahku jadi sedikit aneh. Aku menyayangi ayah. Meski aku lebih sayang ibu.

Ayah pasti akan menggerutu jika dia tahu itu.

Oleh karenanya, aku akan berkata dengan tegas _"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua"_

Ayah membungkuk dan memelukku erat. Ibu terkekeh dengan tingkah ayah. Dia mengelus rambut hitam ayah. Aku ingin memiliki rambut hitam seperti milik ayah. Terlihat sangat cantik. "Kibum, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu", ayah dan ibu berciuman. Ku rasa seharusnya aku menutup mataku. Ayah dan ibu tak memikirkan aku yang ada di sini.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti" ayah berkata. Dia membuat ibu menunggu lagi. Dan kurasakan ibu bersedih. Dia merindukan ayah dan ayah tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama ibu.

 _Cinta dan benci, aku tak bisa membedakannya._

 _Tolong ajari aku, agar aku bisa belajar membenci kalian_

Ibu menangis seharian ini. Dia tak makan ataupun minum sedikitpun.

Aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika ibu jatuh sakit?

Sejujurnya, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan. Tapi kasihan ibu, dia masih bersedih. Aku akan membuatnya marah jika aku berbuat nakal dengan menggerutu bahwa aku lapar.

Jadi aku memilih diam.

Hari ini ayah dan ibu berdebat. Memperdebatkan tentang aku dan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Ayah tak sengaja memukul ibu. Aku tahu dia sungguh tak sengaja. Dia memeluk ibu sesudahnya. Berkata maaf dengan penyesalan yang sungguh terlukis di wajahnya.

Ibu berkata semua salah ayah.

Aku tak ingin membela ayah, tapi ayah juga berharga untukku. Tapi ibu marah. Dia berteriak bahwa ia membenci ayah.

Benci?

Benci itu apa? Apakah benci bisa membuat seseorang menangis dan marah? Apakah benci bisa membuat mereka melupakanku? Tapi, ketika mendengar tangisan ibu. Ketika merasakan kesedihan ibu, aku sangat tahu. Ibuku—dia mencintai ayah. Dia sangat mencintai ayah sampai dia marah karena rasa cinta itu.

Aku bisa merasakannya.

Karena yang merasakan perasaan itu adalah ibuku. Kami saling terkait. Aku anaknya, aku tahu ibu lebih baik dari yang ayah tahu. Dari yang semua semua orang di luar sana tahu. Dari teman teman ibu yang menjelek jelekkan ayah. Aku tahu, kalau ibu sangat mencintai ayah. Dia bahkan sakit hati kalau ada yang menjelekkan ayah.

" _Ibu, kau tak boleh membenci ayah. Ayah mencintaimu. Ibu pun begitu, ibu hanya akan semakin sakit jika berusaha membenci ayah"_

Ibuku menghapus air matanya. Dia mendengar kata kataku. Dia melihat foto foto dirinya bersama ayah. Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi? Mereka tidak cocok jika berpisah. Yang terpenting, aku tak ingin ibuku menangis lagi. Dia tersenyum.

Dia menyentuhku. Mengelus kepalaku dan berbicara. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Ibu akan berjuang untukmu" dia tersenyum. Ya, aku tahu ibu. Ibu mencintaiku. Ibu akan berjuang untukku dan terus mencintai ayah. Bukankah begitu?

 _Apakah ini semua salahku?_

 _Apakah karena keberadaanku?_

 _Ibu, ayah, apakah kalian juga menyalahkanku seperti mereka menyalahkanku?_

Mereka berteriak. Memaki keberadaanku dan ibuku. Ayahku bersujud di kaki mereka. Meminta pertolongan dan pengampunan.

Ayah, ibu, kenapa?

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat dua orang paruh baya yang sengit menatap pada ibuku. Tidak! Mereka sedang menatapku. Tatapan mereka seolah ingin mengenyahkanku.

Mereka itu, ayah dan ibu dari ayahku. Apakah itu artinya aku adalah cucu mereka? Aku harusnya memanggil mereka kakek dan nenek. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku takkan pernah mengakui keberadaan anak itu!" Nenekku berteriak. Dia terlihat kejam meski wajahnya sarat dengan kekecewaan. "KIBUM! DIA TAK PANTAS DENGANMU" dia menatap keji kali ini pada ayahku.

Kakekku memukul ayahku.

" _Hentikan! Ayahku tidak salah! Ayahku hanya mencintai ibuku, kenapa dia harus salah?"_

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU!" nenekku mengarahkan jemarinya padaku. "ENYAHLAH DARI HADAPANKU. LIHATLAH ANAKKU INI, INI SEMUA KARENA KAU" salahku. Ini semua salahku.

Ayah maafkan aku. Ini salahku.

Ibuku mendekapku. Menangis terisak tanpa suara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara isakkannya tak terdengar. Tapi aku tahu. Ibu begitu dekat denganku. "Maafkan ibu sayang, maafkan ibu" bisiknya.

 _Ibu, selamatkan aku!_

 _Ayah, tolong aku!_

Ruangan ini serba putih. Wewangian ini menenangkan. Membuatku mengantuk. Aku bisa melihat wajah ayah. Dia menangis. Matanya memerah dan dia terus menggenggam tangan ibu.

Apakah ibu sakit?

Aku melihat seorang berjas putih membungkuk pada ibu dan ayahku. "Sebentar dokter, kumohon biarkan aku sebentar lagi" ayahku berkata. Orang tersebut keluar. Meninggalkan aku, ibu dan ayahku di sini.

"Ryeowook, maafkan aku" ayah berbicara.

Benar benar kekanakan. Ibuku terkekeh melihat ayah. Aku sudah sangat yakin, apapun yang terjadi cinta mereka itu takkan bisa putus. Lihatlah betapa ayahku menangis demi ibu. Kalian pasti iri, dengan kisah cinta ayah dan ibuku.

Ibuku tersenyum. Mengelus kepala ayah, tangannya yang lainnya bertaut dengan tangan ayah. "Aku tahu kau pasti kuat. Teruslah hidup, Ryeowook"

"Aku pasti hidup, Kibum. Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkanmu! Kau terlihat sangat jelek" ibu! Ayahku selalu terlihat keren. Meskipun ia menangis, meskipun ia kadang memalukan. Dia tetaplah ayahku. Dia selalu keren. Karena dia menyayangimu.

"Pasti sangat sakit. Aku ingin menggantikanmu saja"

"Jangan bodoh!" ibuku memukul pelan kepala ayah. Mereka tertawa setelahnya. Tapi air mata mengalir di pipi keduanya.

Ayah, ibu, jangan menangis. Aku jadi sedih.

Apakah ibu akan meninggalkanku? Aku takut. Firasat buruk seolah menghantuiku. Aku mencoba meronta, agar ibu dan ayah menyadari ke gelisahanku. Aku sungguh takut.

Ayah meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalaku. "Maafkan ayah, tapi bisakah kau berdoa untuk ibumu agar ia sehat sehat saja"

" _Tentu ayah, setiap doaku pada Tuhan, hanya untuk ibu. Agar ibu sehat, agar ibu bahagia dan agar aku bisa melihat senyuman ibu. Aku juga berharap bisa memperlihatkan senyuman untuk kalian berdua"_

"Maaf, tuan. Sudah saatnya" orang berjas putih itu kembali lagi. Ayahku bangkit dari kursinya di sisi ranjang ibu. Dia mengahapus air matanya, menunjukkan senyuman indahnya. Ia mencium dahi ibu. Dia juga mencium pipiku.

Tapi ketika ayah menghilang dari pintu entah kenapa rasa takut yang tadi menyergapku kembali. Siapa orang orang ini? Kenapa orang orang ini membuat ibu tertidur.

" _AYAH AYAH! KEMBALILAH! MEREKA ORANG JAHAT! MEREKA MENYAKITI IBU! AYAH!"_ aku berteriak. Sekuat tenagaku untuk memanggil ayah kembali.

Tangan dingin orang berjas putih itu memegangku. Rasanya menyakitkan. Terasa mencekik. " _IBU, TOLONG AKU IBU!"_ teriakku. Aku mohon, ibu bangunlah. Mereka akan menyakitiku. Mereka akan membawaku pergi darimu.

Ibu…

Ayah…

Tolong!

 _Aku seseorang yang tak diharapkan_

 _Tapi aku mengharapkan hidup dari kalian_

 _Aku ingin hidup._

 _Aku ingin berbakti pada kalian._

 _Aku ingin membuat ibu tersenyum, aku ingin membuat ayah bangga_

 _Aku iri pada mereka yang lahir._

 _Aku juga ingin terlahir. Aku juga ingin melihat dunia dari mataku sendiri._

 _Ayah, ibu, kenapa kalian membuangku?_

 _AKU INGIN HIDUP!_

Aku ingin bertahan. Aku teringat dengan senyuman indah ibu ketika mengelus kepalaku.

Meskipun dia hanya menyentuhku dari balik perutnya, tapi aku merasakannya.

Aku juga teringat ketika ayah memelukku, menciumku—ah ayah memeluk dan mencium perut ibu. Tapi aku mengerti betapa sayangnya ayah padaku.

Hanya satu yang tidak kumengerti.

Mengapa mereka membuangku? Ketika aku adalah bukti cinta diantara keduanya?

Bukankah aku perwujudan cinta mereka?

Oleh karenanyalah aku ada.

Ibuku mencintaiku, ayahku mencintaiku. Bukankah begitu?

TAPI KENAPA MEREKA MEMBUANGKU? KENAPA MEREKA MEMBUNUHKU?

Aku hanya seonggok daging, bernyawa karena ibuku. Setelahnya aku hanyalah bangkai ketika aku terpisah darinya. Kami dipisahkan oleh tangan jahat dengan pisau tajam di tangannya. Ayahku mengabaikanku, dia menyerah tentang keberadaanku. Sederhananya, dia tak menginginkanku.

Ibuku pun begitu. Dia berbicara akan bertahan tapi dia memilih melihat senyum ayah dibanding senyumku?

Aku tak pantas hidup.

Karenanya aku berkata pada Tuhan, " _Jangan benci mereka! Kehadiranku hanya di waktu yang tidak tepat"_ tapi aku benci mereka. Ya, aku mengerti sekarang arti kata benci itu. Ketika aku sangat mencintai mereka, mereka tak menganggapku. Inilah yang menjadi alasan Tuhan untuk menjadikan mereka pendosa. Bukan karena Tuhan benci mereka, tapi karena aku membenci mereka.

Ketidakmampuan mereka, atau kerena mereka mampu untuk tak memberiku kesempatan untukku melihat dunia.

END

FF yang di siapkan selama 25 menit.


End file.
